Gossip Girl, here
by PrincessPrettyGreenEyes
Summary: Gossip Girl here, you're one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Anubis Residents. Yes, I do in fact attend 'Amun Boarding School & University' and have several classes with each resident - although, it's not always me who digs up the dirt. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl
1. Gossip Girl here!

**First chapter, first story! Just a little insight of Gossip Girl's introduction page! Two of my favourite shows ever, btw - I hope anyone reading this enjoys!**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Gossip Girl here, you're one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Anubis Residents. Yes, I do in fact attend 'Amun Boarding School & University' and have several classes with each resident - although, it's not always me who digs up the dirt. Some of my loyal readers are assigned to keep an eye on a resident each month and if they deliver up to my standards, they're rewarded._

 _No, nobody knows who these 'spys' are and no, nobody knows who I am however many of you have had your suspicions. Oh well, you can keep guessing. My identity? Thats a secret I'll never tell._

 _You know you love me,_

 _XOXO, Gossip Girl_

* * *

 _If you're new to Gossip Girl or Amun Boarding School & University, I'll give you some information; I know everything and anything on anyone living in Anubis House, new or old. Now you can too! Their lives are absolutely scandalous and I can't wait for you to witness it yourself! _

_Here's some resident, and their acquaintances, info in chronological order (isn't that fun?):_

 **Amber Millington**

Born; September 9th 1999

Eye Colour; Blue / Grey

Hair Colour; Blonde

Height; 5'6"

(Fashionista, Persuasive, Artful, Direct)

 **Michael "Mick" Campbell**

Born; September 16th 1999

Eye Colour; Blue

Hair Colour; Blonde

Height; 5'7"

(Sporty, Lovable, Selfless, Motivated)

 **Kara-Tatianna "KT" Rush**

Born; October 29th 1999

Eye Colour; Brown

Hair Colour; Dark Brown

Height; 5'6"

(Fun, Earnest, Respectful, Inquisitive)

 **Edison "Eddie" Miller**

Born; November 19th 1999

Eye Colour; Hazel

Hair Colour; Dirty Blonde

Height; 5'10"

(Complex, Dramatic, Observant, Optimistic)

 **Jerome Clarke**

Born; December 4th 1999

Eye Colour; Blue

Hair Colour; Dirty Blonde

Height; 6'1"

(Daring, Irreverent, Protective, Humorous)

 **Jasmine-Marie Rivera**

Born; December 15th 1999

Eye Colour; Green

Hair Colour; Ginger

Height; 5'6"

(Bright, Quiet, Sporty, Helpful)

 **Alfie Lewis**

Born; January 21st 2000

Eye Colour; Brown

Hair Colour; Brown

Height; 5'8"

(Loving, Disinterested, Polished, Entertaining)

 **Fabian Rutter**

Born; February 16th 2000

Eye Colour; Blue

Hair Colour; Brown

Height; 5'9"

(Academic, Diligent, Ebullient, Thoughtful)

 **Willow Jenks**

Born; March 4th 2000

Eye Colour; Hazel

Hair Colour; Light Brown + Blonde Highlights

Height; 5'6"

(Calm, Quirky, Random, Bright)

 **Patricia Williamson**

Born; April 1st 2000

Eye Colour; Green

Hair Colour; Dark Red

Height; 5'6"

(Confident, Indecisive, Concealed, Stubborn)

 **Mara Jaffrey**

Born; May 11th 2000

Eye Colour; Brown

Hair Colour; Brown

Height; 5'3"

(Forthright, Ambitious, Truthful, Persistent)

 **Jake Gabriel**

Born; June 1st 2000

Eye Colour; Hazel

Hair Colour; Brown

Height; 5'7"

(Courageous, Considerate, Joker, Intelligent)

 **Benjamin "Benji" Reed**

Born; June 17th 2000

Eye Colour; Brown

Hair Colour; Dirty Blonde

Height; 5'9"

(Playful, Flirtatious, Kind, Sassy)

 **Nina Martin**

Born; July 7th 2000

Eye Colour; Green / Blue

Hair Colour; Light Brown

Height; 5'4"

(Methodical, Trusting, Magnanimous, Dynamic)

 **Joy Mercer**

Born; July 16th 2000

Eye Colour; Brown

Hair Colour; Brown

Height; 5'2"

(Mature, Perfectionist, Realistic, Tolerant)

* * *

 _Attached at the bottom of my Gossip Girl page, also linked in my twitter and instagram bio's, is a 'spotted' map - incase any of you are searching for our little darlings from Anubis House, this'll help you find them._

 _Well, thank you for reading this introduction page and make sure to turn my notifications on so you don't miss a post from Yours Truly ! I promise you it's worth it._

 _XOXO, Gossip Girl_


	2. The Year Prior

**Second chapter! Well, first since the first one wasn't really a chapter but whatever! A little insight of what Amun Boarding School & University looked like a year before this story takes place. No hate please, remember I'm new at this so it _might_ be absolute shite.**

* * *

September _11th 2016, 01:24_

"Urgh, come on Joy. You've already puked on me so I at least want to make it to the bathroom before you puke again." Patricia groaned, trying to hurl Joy up the stairs of Anubis House. The house was empty, trust Victor to be called to a 'caretakers weekend retreat' one week into the academic year, all the other residents (Alfie, Jerome, Jasmine, Amber, KT, Benji, Mick and Eddie) were partying at the clearance in the woods.

See, September 9th is Amber Millington's birthday and this year she was turning seventeen, so of course it _had_ to celebrated. September 10th, Trudy threw her a mini party in Anubis House (no alcohol, of course) and come seven o'clock she returned to her house, just off campus. That's when the party really began.

Jerome and Alfie planned it - they had 'connections' all around, so they were able to get a tonne of alcohol and some pills - they even shared a little of their weed with some people who they were feeling extra friendly with. Everybody in their year was there, nobody younger and a couple of the older students who brought extra alcohol and drugs. Yes, the party was for Amber's birthday but it also classed as a 'back to school' celebration and not having to complete any major exams this year.

Joy laughed as Patricia tried to hold her upright, she could see sparkly patterns everywhere and all she wanted to do was dance all night, but Patricia decided it would be best for her to go home and rest as she didn't know what she'd taken that night. It was hard enough for Patricia trying to walk in her heels and keep her skirt covering her butt without Joy pulling her in every direction.

"Triciaaaa.." Joy hiccuped, laughing again.

"Hey! Patricia, Joy - where're you going? The party's only just getting started! Jerome brought his bag of 'goodies' out!" A voice called as the two had just made it to the top of the stairs. Patricia turned to see it was Amber who had called. She stood at the entrance door to Anubis House wearing a short, silver dress with black heels and was holding a red plastic cup with who knows what in it.

"Uh, hey Amber. I think I'm just gonna put Joy to bed, she's drunk and she's took something but I don't know wha-"

"Oh, she'll be fine! She does this every other night." Amber started up the stairs, quite quick for a girl in such high shoes, and grabbed Joy's wrist.

"Amber!" Joy exclaimed excitedly.

"See? She wants to go! Now, are you coming with or staying here like a killjoy all by yourself?" Amber's eyebrow raised at Patricia, who sighed and followed her down the stairs and back out to the party in the woods.

* * *

 _September 11th 2016, 03:27_

"Jas! Hey, Jas!" Patricia shouted over the music.

"Trish! What's up?" Jasmine replied, giving a bright smile. She was a little drunk, but not as bad as others *cough cough* KT, Joy, Amber, Alfie and Mick.

"Did you see where Joy went?"

"Mm, no. But I spoke to Amber like, forty five minutes ago maybe - said her and Joy were gonna go back to Anubis House, they'd been out for two nights on the run and were both exhausted." Jasmine explained, making her and Patricia another drink.

"Ohh, okay - thanks Jas. Thanks for the drink too." Patricia said taking the drink and walking over to her boyfriend Eddie who was stood with Benji, Jake and Mick, she hadn't spoke to him in over an hour.

"Hey, babe." Eddie snickered, putting his arm around her. Eddie was a little drunk, too - figures.

"Patriciaaaa! Have I, have I ever told you how much you look like a - a - a _snorer_?" Mick slurred, spilling half the contents of his cup onto the floor and earning a laugh from Eddie and Benji.

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ignore him, he's absolutely shitfaced. Thought I was from One Direction before." Jake explained, he was the most sober of them all.

"Ookay.. Hey, I'm gonna head off to bed - my feet are killing me with these heels on. Night babe, night guys." She leant up and kissed Eddie on the cheek, whilst handing her still mostly full cup to Benji.

When Patricia entered the girl's hallway of Anubis House, KT came out of the bathroom wearing her pyjamas.

"Hey, bitch! Where were you the whole night, Jas and I were trying to find you to do shots with us!" She exclaimed quite loudly in which Patricia had to shush her.

"I was with Jas most of the night apart from like, maybe half an hour. Anyway, my head is pounding so I'm gonna get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. Night, KT." She explained as KT made her way to her room at the end of the hallway.

"Night, Patricia." She called from down the hall, in which Patricia rolled her eyes and had to shush her again.

She entered the room silently, careful not to wake a sleeping Joy - last time she'd almost been killed right there on the spot! Changing into her pyjamas quickly, she climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 _September 11th 2016, 12:02_

Mid-Day was when the last person woke up on the Sunday, and that person was Patricia. She threw on a pair of joggers and made her way downstairs to see her house mates looking like hell.

"Wow, don't you all look lovely this morning." She snickered, in which she got some _kind hearted_ replies.

"Stop shouting, my head's killing me!" Came from Mick.

"It's not even morning, Patricia." Came from Eddie.

"Says you!" Came from Jasmine.

"You got the most sleep out of anybody, zip it!" Came from Benji.

And "Trixie get me some aspirin, please!" Came from Alfie.

She rolled her eyes but retrieved a bottle of water and the aspirin anyway, handing it to Alfie before noticing three people weren't in the living room, dining area or kitchen.

"Hey, where's Joy?"

"And Amber, and Jerome?" Eddie added with a mouthful of cold pizza.

"Uh, Jerome got lucky with some girl last night - should be home in a bit, Amber probably got lucky with some guy and stayed with him and Joy's still sleeping." Benji explained, he was the least effected by a hangover out of the students.

"But... Jasmine told me Amber and Joy came home at like, three this morning? And Joy's bed's empty, I thought she was down here." Jasmine, who was eating a full tub of ice cream to herself, shrugged back to Patricia.

"That's what Amber told me."

"They probably just met some guys on the way home last night and decided to spend the night at their place or house. Don't worry about it, Tricia." Came a mumble.

"She was in bed when I came home last night, Mick."

"Patricia, calm down. She'll be fine, _they'll_ be fine - Jerome's probably bringing them home right now, you know how protective he is over everyone in this house. Just, chill. " KT soothed, bringing over some toast she had been making for Patricia.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for worrying, guys." She got murmured responses from everyone as they nursed their hangovers and watched cartoons. Jerome returned a half hour later, with neither Joy or Amber (he even offered to go out and look for them despite his head spinning). Victor returned near 5:30 and informed everybody that Joy and Amber no longer attended the school and there was to be a change in residency occurring over the next week.

That was the last anybody saw of Joy Mercer and Amber Millington. They had both deleted all their social media's, changed their numbers and emails and the school couldn't give out residency or emergency contact information - it was like they were ghosts.

 _Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little runaways? Oh, but where could they have gone? And why did they both leave so suddenly? Seems a little sketchy to me, but don't worry - we'll find out. Oh, and Mick? I don't think anyone appreciated you referring to them as 'David Hasselhoff' for the whole night, I know I didn't. That's all for now, I'll keep you lovely readers updated on the runaways._

 _XOXO, Gossip Girl_

"What? Who the fuck did I call David Hasselhoff?" Mick exclaimed in confusion, in which almost every student in Anubis House raised their hand slowly. "Oh, fuck!"


	3. The Return

_September 1st 2017, 16:03_

It was a Friday, school was starting in three days. Most people had decided to show up on campus a couple of days early so they could get settled in from their summer break. Trudy was currently deciding on what she should feed the children who had arrived at Anubis House only moments before.

"Kids, what do you feel like for dinner tonight? I need to run to the store because we have nothing in this house but cleaning supplies!" She turned to the dining table with a hand on her hip and distressed look on her face.

"Uhm, anything you want to make Trudy-" Fabian began saying, then he saw the look on Trudy's face and changed his words. "-pizza! Yeah, pizza sounds good, right?" He nervously looked to the table for some support. Nina was filing her nails paying no attention to the conversation whatsoever, Patricia had her headphones on whilst reading a magazine, and Mick was snoozing away with his head on the table.

Luckily for Fabian, his cousin Mara jumped in.

"Yeah, pizza will be fine, Trudy. There's only a few of us here anyway for now, I know the rest of the house is arriving today however I assume most people will be hungrier tomorrow as they most likely ate before leaving home."

"Okie dokie, dearies. I'll be back shortly. You stay out of trouble for Victor now!" She pointed her finger at them jokingly then left Anubis House. Alfie and Jerome were the next to arrive, then lastly Eddie.

Last year, Anubis housed Amber Millington, KT Rush, Jasmine Rivera, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Eddie Miller, Benji Reed, Mick Campbell, Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis. That was until Amber and Joy suddenly left, and the residency changed - Victor and some of the other caretakers had complained to Mr Sweet about stupid little things causing Sweetie to move some students around.

Trudy returned from shopping a couple of hours later and stocked the cupboards and fridge with the help of Nina and Mara. "Now, dearies. I've got your rooming buddies and rooms here and a set of rules Victor has asked me to read out - I'll just pin that on the board over here. Okay anyway, we have Alfie and Jerome in Room 1 of the boys corridor-" this caused Alfie and Jerome to high five, that was the room they'd been in all their school years.

"Room 2 in the boys corridor we have Fabian, Mick and Eddie." The room had been extended so they could fit three beds in, it looked exactly the same just that the window was farther away from the door than before and there was a bed under it.

"We have Patricia and Mara in Room 1 of the girls corridor and finally, Nina and .. our special guest when she arrives in Room 2!" Trudy grinned. You could tell she was excited about this 'guest', but she wouldn't let anybody know who it was - Mr Sweet had only informed her a mere half hour ago, Victor didn't even know yet and Trudy suspected none of the staff did either.

"Oh stop being so smug about you knowing something that we don't, Trudy!" Jerome sulked.

"Yeah, or Gossip Girl for that matter.." Mick thought aloud.

"What was that?" Trudy asked.

"Oh, nothing Trudes." Alfie said quickly, glaring at Mick. Trudy didn't know about Gossip Girl and none of the Anubis residents wanted her to find out - she'd probably call the police for them being stalked or something.

"Oh, come on Trudy! Can't you at least tell me? Just so I know who I'm rooming with?" Nina asked changing the subject and flashing a smile, Trudy just laughed and returned to the kitchen to make pizza for all of the teens.

* * *

 _20:53_

"Urgh come on, just pick a movie!" Patricia moaned from her spot on the couch she shared with Eddie. It was nearing nine pm and Trudy had gone home, Victor had given them 'special permission' to stay up late tonight as the school term didn't officially start until Monday the 4th and he 'didn't want to interact with them' for a few more days. Creep.

All of the house residents were seated around the living room, Patricia and Eddie cuddling on the small couch, Nina, Mara and Fabian were seated on the floor with a couple of blankets leaning against the bigger couch which was occupied by Alfie and Jerome (who sat at opposite ends), and Mick was sat on the armchair.

"Don't be grouchy, Patricia. Fabian, Mara and I _chose_ a movie but it's not our fault nobody will watch it." Nina rolled her eyes causing Jerome to scoff.

"Seriously Nina, who would _want_ to watch 'Secrets of Ancient Egypt' on a movie night?" He's asked.

"Hey, Jasper told me it's really good and educational and that we should give it a go." Fabian explained, Mick rolled his eyes in response.

"Yeah, meaning you and your brainy-bunch should watch it together - not us who probably won't understand a word of it!" He fired back.

Fabian was about to reply when suddenly, the front door to Anubis House opened. Everybody's eyes darted to the closed door which led from the entrance hall to the living room waiting to see who this mystery arrival was.

Slowly, the door creaked open and stumbled in Joy Mercer with what can only be assumed as hand luggage.

"... Joy?" Alfie asked quietly.

"Oh.. sorry, I didn't know you'd all... be in here. Sorry," She tried to quickly move her small suitcase out of the living room doorway however that only resulted in the case falling over and Joy letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Here, let me help. How rude of me to just _sit there and not do anything to help_." Fabian cast a glare over his shoulder to the other teens who made no effort of welcoming Joy in. "I'm Fabian, by the way. Fabian Rutter."

Joy shook his outstretched hand with a smile "Hi, I'm Joy Mercer. You don't by any chance know who I'm rooming with, do you?"

"Yes! Yeah, it's Nina. _Nina!_ " Nina snapped out of her daze and stood up to make her way over to Joy.

"Hey. I'm Nina Martin, need some help getting these up to our room?" She asked pointing to her three suitcases in the hall.

"Oh, please if you wouldn't mind. Fabian's already claimed the lightest one." She joked, earning a laugh from Nina and a 'this ones the lightest?!' From Fabian out in the hallway.

"Joy! Good to have you back!" Eddie commented standing and hugging Joy, causing Mick, Alfie and Jerome to follow suit. As the others laughed and spoke to Joy in the hallway, Mara and Patricia stayed in the living room.

"Patricia, don't you want to go and say hi to Joy?" Mara asked.

"Don't you?" Patricia retorted.

"I uh, I don't really know her.." Mara stated awkwardly.

"I haven't spoke to her in almost a year, she ghosted on me and hasn't tried to apologise or even reach out, so I think it's best we don't talk. Put the movie on." Patricia fumed, not averting her eyes from the tv screen.

"Nobody's decided on one yet, we cou-" "Fine! I'm taking a shower, then going to bed. If the _welcoming_ _committee_ decide to come back - tell them I'm ill or something!"

"Why can't i just tell them where you actually ar-" "Goodnight, Mara!" And with that, Patricia silently stormed up the stairs, careful to avoid everyone else. Movie night got cancelled and instead, everyone (minus Patricia) sat in the living room listening to Joy's life of the past year.

Apparently, she had attended a normal public school in Cornwall and stayed in her dad's business house near the cliffs. She'd had a minor relationship with a guy named Brett however they just didn't like each other that much so mutually broke it off. Joy did however avoid any questions about why she left or about Amber Millington's disappearance and by the time she had finished the telling of her previous year's activities, it was almost 11:30 so each student went to bed.

 _Do I spy a Little J? It's official, readers - the Queen has returned to the castle! But will her throne be occupied or easy for grabs? I'll keep you posted._

 _XOXO, Gossip Girl_


End file.
